


Snow and Mischief

by Definitely_18



Category: Vocaloid
Genre: Alternate Universe - Abilities, Gen, Tsundere Kaito, drunk kaito, dunno he just doesn't show love that much, kuudere kaito, miku stole the snowballs like the sloth she is, or maybe, rin and len try to prank miku but kaito ends up to be the victim, wait are there even fics of drunk kaito?
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-19
Updated: 2021-02-19
Packaged: 2021-03-13 15:36:22
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,673
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29528598
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Definitely_18/pseuds/Definitely_18
Summary: It's snow day and the kids + Kaito have fun. Oh and the twins seem to have found Meiko's secret stash of sake and Kaito's involved unwillingly.
Comments: 1
Kudos: 3





	Snow and Mischief

**Author's Note:**

> There was no fic about tsundere Kaito let alone the kind of tsundere I want from I searched so I am forced to write. Can there just be fluffy non-otp writing prompts? I modified those prompts so this fic doesn't become a shipping fic. 
> 
> Just some things: Kaito's spilt personalities are V3, the one always controlling Kaito, and V1. When one wants to control over, Kaito closes his eyes and stops whatever he's doing for a while and once the control is given, Kaito opens his eyes. Whoever is not controlling stays behind the one controlling so they are all aware of what's going on. Both of them can control at once but the body gets tired. 
> 
> Meiko and Luka don't live in the same house as them because the house can't fit them all. Both of them do visit frequently so Meiko being Meiko left sake in the house.
> 
> This is a filler related to my bsd au so Kaito's ability, Judgement of Corruption, is clothing manipulation and Miku's ability, Sand Planet, is gravity manipulation.

"Daaaad, it's cold!" Two yellow kids called out, shivering and hugging violently as an attempt to warm each other from the cold outside. Walking fast, Kaito sighed and handed them coats and gloves that the twins put on quickly. "Take these before you leave and die from hyperthermia... Ahhh, you guys really are like the sun of my life."

"Because we're the light of your life? Aww, you're so sweet Dad!" 

"The more I look at you guys, the more I dislike your presence and regret doing so... and stop calling me dad. Makes me feel old." 

"Ok boomer!" Miku yelled into his ear and left as fast as she came from nowhere, cackling away. After some steps, she let her arms out and fell back to the ground, moving her limbs in the snow. 

"Gah! Miku, I swear to god... Don't sneak up on me like that." Clutching his ear, Kaito frowned as the girl paid no attention to him, busy creating a snow angel. Rin had a snowball beside her and rolling up a huge ball of snow while nearby, Len collected rocks and sticks from what he guessed.

_"Miku-chan and the twins are having so much fun. It's so cute to see them so happy! I think the twins are making a snowman. Can I take control and join them? I wanna make a snowman!" V1 asked. V3 nodded, allowing the older one to control the body. V3 was surprised, considering that V1 would rather stay behind and watch V3 control Kaito. There were a few times V1 decided to control which took everyone by surprise to see Kaito act hyper due to their personality differences and thought he was possessed. 'Maybe that's one of the reasons why V1 doesn't want to appear that much...' V3 thought as he stayed behind V1._

A rather large white ball flying at his face was not what he expected to see when he opened his eyes. The snowball made impact and he fell down hard. Groaning, the manic laughter of the twins could be heard. Not to be defeated, Kaito cleared the snow from his face, scooped up snow, rounded the small pile and threw the snowball at either twins with all his strength. The ball landed on Len, snow dripping down his coat. The boy let out a funny sound as he tried to dust snow off him. 

One laughing Kagamine down. One laughing Kagamine left.

Another snowball came hurling at his face though he managed to barely dodge it. Rin's eyes widened as she panicked to form a snowball, still laughing. But Kaito will have the last laugh once the ball hits her. JUst as she was about to throw her snowball, one landed on her face. A grin surfaced on the blue boy's pale face as his body trembled. 

"What's going on?" Miku sat up and looked from the third snow angel she made, wondering why Kaito was in hysterics. The figures of Len and Rin preparing snowballs as the oldest turned around to wipe off his tears from laughing too much clicked her mind. A smile appeared on her face.

She's gonna join in the fun. As for who she's going to side with in this upcoming war is simple. She hurried over to the twins, discreetly and stole most of their balls, which were adorably placed in a circle of rocks and sticks, before sprinting over to Kaito who dodged a snowball out of sheer luck after cooling down. Kaito scooped up a pile of snow and just threw it at the twins who moved fast. Miku threw one, also missing the agile twins and getting hit. After some time of throwing and getting hit, the twins noticed that they somehow ran out of snowballs to throw yet their enemies have more despite not making any aside from the earlier "snowballs". 

_Miku! She took them all!_ They both realised too late and before the twins knew it, they have been half covered in snow and are defeated. The victors giggled before turning around and going back to the apartment. Rin and Len grumbled as they walked back. "When did that chipmunk steal our snowballs?!" Rin snapped, walking up the stairs to their unit. Rolling his eyes, Len shrugged. 

The twins entered the house, still mad at their loss. "Okay I'm sorry for taking your snowballs away! I'm going out to buy at FamilyMart. I'll buy you bananas and oranges there, okay?" Miku tried to calm them down which seemed to work as she grabbed her sling bag and started to put on her boots. Then she left, the twins helping to close the door. Rin let out an angry sigh and sat on the beanie in the living room. "Wait, where did Kaito go?" She asked just as she was about to take out her phone. Len shrugged. "Wanna go to his room?" He suggested which Rin nodded. 

The blue door with a crescent moon as its only decoration greets the twins. No one knows why Kaito chose it since he doesn't seem to have an interest in space or anything related to it. For god's sake, he even thought the moon was a star and the sun wasn't a star from that time Len and him watched the stars before all this. Maybe this time he knows what are stars and what are not. Hopefully. Rin knocked the door.

Wait, he's suppose to check on Kaito not comment on his possible stupidity. Receiving no answer, she knocked again. "Kaito, we're coming in." Len said as he opened the door. They entered the calm blue room and looked up since Kaito sleeps in a loft bed. The blue boy was hugging a stuffed whale toy and his eyes were shut, a blanket just covering his legs. _Sleeping?_ _We just played with snow and it's not that early in the morning. Oh, he must have been tired. He's always tried for some reason._ Len noted. "He's sleeping." Rin said the obvious. They left the room and Len shut the door gently. They returned back to the living room, proceeding to do whatever they want. 

"Oh yeah, Rin. When I was washing the plates after dinner yesterday, the soap ran out and I refilled it and I think I saw a bottle under the kitchen sink. Wanna check it out since we have nothing to do?" Len asked, walking to the kitchen. Rin nodded and followed. Bending down, Len opened up the sink cabinet and took out the light green bottle. "Eh? Isn't that sake? What's that doing in our house?" Rin wondered. Len shrugged. 

A devilish smile emerged from her face. “Shall we get back at Miku with this?” A devilish smile soon emerged from his face. “You genius. We shall take revenge with this in our hand… My hand.” Rin checked the time on her phone, noting that Miku should be back in around 10 minutes. When the thief comes back, one of them will offer the cool bottle to her. She will be surprised at the taste or get drunk which can’t be that bad. Miku would probarly reveal embarrassing secrets or do something harmless but stupid like Meiko does. And so, they replaced a water bottle with sake which they noted that it smells a little fruity, placed it in the fridge and went back to the living room, chuckling at their amazing plan. 

:)

“Miku’s taking longer than usual. She should be home by now.” Rin remarked, checking the time. Len stood up and left the living room. “Don’t drink from that bottle, remember!” Rin warned cheekily which Len rolled his eyes. He entered the kitchen and walked towards the fridge. 

Opening the fridge, he tried to find a carton of banana milk and grabbed it once he found it. Done with it, he readied his aim and tossed it at the rubbish bin where Kaito was standing next to. It went in! He rejoiced. Just as he was about to leave, he returned and strolled to the blue boy whose back was facing him. 

“Hey Dad, didn’t know that you’re-” Cut off by Kaito’s sudden hug, Len squirmed around to get a dose of air. “C-can’t… breatheeee… Ah!” He gasped for sweet air. Still being hugged, Len struggled to get out of his captor’s grasp. Childish giggles were let out from Kaito along with a slightly fruity smell. What? 

Spotting an empty bottle on the table, Len could guess one thing. Kaito has drank the sake meant for Miku. He yelled for Rin who peacefully entered the kitchen and pointed at him, bursting into laughter. Soon, she struggled to escape from Kaito’s grasp. 

“Serves you right, ribbons.” Len sneered as he pushed away Kaito’s arm from his side. The captor only lowered his head and rubbed cheeks with them while still giggling. “IIII looove vuuu~ hehehe~!” Kaito slurred, eyes half lidded but still hugging the twins. Rin and Len screamed. Kaito would never say such a thing! Who possessed him?! They should have never messed with sake! The door being unlocked was heard. 

“My god, first thing I hear when coming back is you guys sc- what are you guys doing?” Miku stared at the mess. The twins were tightly embraced by Kaito and his scarf whose face was blushing red and was giggling like a child. As Kaito’s scarf attempted to grab her, she slapped it away. Using her ability, Sand Planet, the hugging mess was lifted up and she brought them all to the table and managed to free the twins. 

With an amused expression, Miku questioned. The twins revealed everything except replacing the prank as them wanting to try sake and chilling it. Miku believed it and held the still drunk Kaito in place. With Kaito still not being sober, they left to buy food and ate it. Only hours later did Kaito become sober and boy was he grumpy with the headache he received. 

They had an awkward dinner that night.

**Author's Note:**

> As I continued writing, Kaito doesn't seem to be much of a tsundere but more like a kuudere? Neh, at least I got my 'he doesn't show love openly' headcanon here. 
> 
> This is one of the aus/aftermath of the bsd au I have. It's called Undaily Life as stated in the tags. Confusing I know. I hate myself for thinking of it since it's gonna be a series of multi-chapter books for each au/aftermath which I hate. I don't like reading multi-chapter books let alone think of writing one yet here I am, planning to make things terrible for me.
> 
> I searched how sake taste and smell and how one can get drunk on sake like for this.


End file.
